


Just Another Reason to Hate Mondays

by VivaJayne



Series: Fairy Tail Fluff [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaJayne/pseuds/VivaJayne
Summary: Lucy’s PMS hits her a week earlier than expected. Boyfriend Natsu to the rescue!





	Just Another Reason to Hate Mondays

This was turning into an awful Monday.

Lucy sighed and tucked her head into the protective blanket barrier she’d built around herself. Three intakes of pain killers had done nothing for the sharp sting of pms-induced cramps that plagued her a full week earlier than planned.

The sun in Magnolia shone through the crack in her window curtains, brighter than normal, mocking her inability to move. Lucy’s eyes drifted shut- the day was crisp despite the sun, and she was supposed to be meeting Natsu for a quick mission, but when Happy had come to get her she’d had to decline.

(Well, it was more of an intense groan of pain and a muffled dismissal of the blue cat)

Her clothes felt tight and uncomfortable, so she was still in pajamas. A hot shower hadn’t helped the pain, and now her damp hair was sticking to the back of her neck and agitating her. No matter what Lucy did, she couldn’t win. So instead of trying, she resigned to hide out in her room until this week had passed.

“I’m hungry,” She mumbled to herself, remembering the tub of chocolate ice cream tucked in her freezer and inwardly groaning at how cliché she was acting.

“I could cook you something?”

The voice from the window startled her into jumping up, a grave mistake that she paid for immediately. A sharp burst of pain shot through her stomach, settling in her skull.

Lucy stifled a cry and a string of expletives, cracking one of her eyes open to see Natsu crouching in her windowsill, a sympathetically concerned smile gracing his face.

“Sorry,” He murmured, straightening himself. His white checkered scarf almost caught on the frame, but he pulled it in at the last moment, adjusting his long-sleeved jacket as he did so. Natsu was dressing warmer now for the weather, even though he rarely felt cold, in a dark fall jacket and thicker pants. “Are you alright?”

Lucy groaned in response, collapsing back onto the bed with a dismissive shake of her head.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” Natsu shook his head. Lucy smelled different today, but it was the same kind of different that she smelled every month. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what was wrong.

“I feel like someone is stabbing me in the stomach,” Lucy mumbled, curling into a tight ball amongst her bedsheets. Natsu sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, not wanting to disturb her too much.

“Well lucky for you I arrived just in the nick of time!” Natsu grinned triumphantly, a light glittering in his iris. “Boyfriend of the year to the rescue.”

Natsu quickly set to work composing some of Lucy’s favorite dishes. He knew food would comfort her, if not help ease the pain. Lucy listened as he moved around her small kitchen, returning to her room with an array of cuisine which she graciously accepted.

“Thank you,” She sighed, pulling herself upright. The motion hurt, but the meal she was about to partake in was well beyond worth it. Natsu had brought up some sort of beef stir fry- one that smelled of earthy vegetables and tangy sauces.

“No problem,” Natsu winked, feeling proud of himself. He had instructed Happy to go on the mission without them, as it was a simple delivery with little room for complications. The blue cat eagerly accepted, wanting to prove himself worthy of Team Natsu.

Natsu sat quietly while Lucy ate, taking her bowl when she was finished and rinsing it in the sink. He then brought back another blanket from her couch and offered it to her, wrapping her tired body tightly as she settled back in the bed.

“I’m sorry about the mission,” Lucy apologized, her mouth bowed in a small frown. “I hope you’re not too disappointed?”

Natsu shrugged off his jacket and climbed into the bed beside Lucy, wrapping his arm around her waist snuggly. Lucy sighed, inching back against him and closing her eyes.

“It was going to be a pretty boring mission anyway,” Natsu assured her, placing his hand on her abdomen and warming it with his inner fire. Lucy’s muscles began to relax, finally, her breathing evening out peacefully. Natsu smiled.

“You don’t mind staying here with me?” Lucy yawned. Natsu’s hand was like a heat pad, soothing her aching stomach until she was able to feel just how much she needed a nap. She’d only just woke up, but cramping like this tended to exhaust her.

“Why would I mind?” Natsu sounded genuinely confused. He pressed his lips softly to the top of Lucy’s head, chuckling as he heard her breathing deepen. She could always fall asleep on a dime when she needed to.

Natsu was perfectly happy lying here with Lucy for the rest of the day- even if it was a pain he would never understand himself, it was one he wanted to help if he could. The gentle snores Lucy occasionally released told him that he was in fact helping, and that was certainly a good enough reason for him to stay put.

“Oh yeah, it’s Monday,” Natsu mused aloud, glancing at Lucy’s calendar. He scrunched his nose in confusion. He seemed to remember Monday being a disliked day, and he’d caught Lucy grumbling about them many times in the past. He didn’t mind them, he realised as he looked on lovingly as Lucy slept. “Monday…” He whispered, carefully placing his head on the pillow next to Lucy’s. “Never understood why people hate those.”


End file.
